<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>skip rocks by ctrl_plus_c</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748187">skip rocks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrl_plus_c/pseuds/ctrl_plus_c'>ctrl_plus_c</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rarepair Week except im extremely late for it [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, M/M, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Shinguji Korekiyo, Trans Momota Kaito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrl_plus_c/pseuds/ctrl_plus_c</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Momota to be honest for once.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momota Kaito/Shinguji Korekiyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rarepair Week except im extremely late for it [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>skip rocks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Momota could admit to himself that he didn't understand a lot of things, especially when it related to other people. It's why he made an effort to befriend Shinguji; the boy read him like an open book without trying. He knew more about Momota than Momota did about himself; like his fear of needles. A fear that Shinguji didn't make fun of him for, instead smiling and telling him to close his eyes while he stitched up his busted knee.</p><p>Another reason to befriend Shinguji; he was endlessly kind. He was sweet and nice, especially towards those who didn't deserve it. He should've made fun of Momota for such a stupid little fear, and yet he didn't. The boy even skipped school with him just to skip rocks in the creek behind Shinguji's house.</p><p>What Momota couldn't understand was how Shinguji was confident enough in himself to call himself a guy with his long, silky smooth hair, perfectly shaven legs (even though they were covered by jeans most of the time), his tall and lithe figure that looked more feminine than anything else. Yet he was able to confidently present as a guy, and Momota didn't know how he was able to do so.</p><p>He'd lived his entire life thinking that if he wasn't a certain way, that if he didn't look tall and muscular and like a boy, then he would never be accepted as one. Then Shinguji came along and shattered that belief, because Shinguji was a guy and if anything else he was the most feminine guy Momota knew.</p><p>"Have you picked up my habit of staring or..?" Shinguji tilted his head as Momota was snapped out of his thoughts, skipping another rock across the creak to pretend he wasn't lost in thought.</p><p>He took a deep breath. He didn't have to tell Shinguji, but nobody knew besides his distant grandparents. He wanted Shinguji to know, he wanted to know if he could trust him. </p><p>He wanted to trust Shinguji.</p><p>"Of course not." The words were stuck in his throat. He wanted to tell him so badly, wanted Shinguji to know. But whenever he opened his mouth like a fish gaping for water nothing came out. "Hey, you... you keep secrets well, right?"</p><p>"Uhm... yeah?" Shinguji looked at him like he was stupid. He probably was; Shinguji knew everything but would never tell anyone.</p><p>Momota looked out over the creek and into the woods. Shinguji looked concerned now, Momota's chest feeling tighter than usual.</p><p>"...I'm trans." </p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>"...What?" </p><p>Korekiyo smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "...I've uh, actually known for a bit now..." </p><p>How? How did Shinguji figure it out? What kind of stalker bullshit did he pull-</p><p>"When we have sleepovers and you take off your jacket I can see your binder..." </p><p>Ah.</p><p>"I don't mind. You're still a guy."</p><p>"Thanks..."</p><p>Shinguji giggled softly and threw a rock into the creek, watching it sink to the bottom.</p><p>"Just 'cause you've got boobs doesn't make you any less of a man." The statement was direct, yet Momota got some sort of comfort from it.</p><p>"Mind if I take my binder off?"</p><p>"Not at all."</p><p>Momota let out a sigh of relief as he pulled the fabric out from under his shirt, setting it beside him. Shinguji landed another rock in the creek, nearly out of them from the small pile they'd built up.</p><p>Shinguji was endlessly accepting. Momota had to add that to the list of positives.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i cant write momota but i tried</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>